


Dust

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode s02e21 Becoming, Episode: s01e02 The Harvest, Gen, Part 1, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was first time.</p></blockquote>





	Dust

Buffy

This can't be happening. She stands there in shock, disbelief written on her features. The thing in front of her looks like some kind of a grade-z movie reject, but when it grabs her with fangs glistening, survival instinct kicks in and she begins to fight back.

The word stake penetrates her numbed mind and seconds later the stake penetrates an already dead heart as ash explodes around her.

"You see? You see your power?" All she really sees is somehow she just killed a monster and all she wants to do is curl up in a ball and cry.

 

Xander

He walks home in a daze, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he just helped save the world from a vampire takeover. He supposes he should feel like celebrating, but he keeps seeing Jesse disintegrating in front of him. That wasn't Jesse he tells himself sternly.

Except that he was still crushing on Cordelia. And going on about being connected to worms is the same dumb-ass thing Jesse would have said yesterday. He clamps his eyes shut, fighting against the bile he wants to spew. He didn't murder his best friend. His gut knows the truth, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was first time.


End file.
